My Babysitter's A Vampire:The Movie
'''My Babysitter's A Vampire: The Movie '''is what started everything. The movie seems be mainly about Kate and the Lair sisters past in the car crash. Plot Ethan Morgan and his dorky best friend, Benny Weir are excited for their first year at Whitechapel High School. They are babysitting Ethan's little sister, Jane Morgan and her best friend, Gia Martin. They hear noises in the garage and go to see what it is. A boy that seems to know Ethan is hitting the garage with hockey pucks. Gia and Jane warns the boy about Ethan but, he finds it a joke. He grabs the girls' toys and throws it on the other side of the garage. Jane and Gia run to get their dolls. While fetching the toys, the boy is taking up into the sky. Jane and Gia run back to the other side and looks around to see where the boy is. The boy's sneaker falls from the sky and girls begin to scream. Ethan's parents arrive and looked worried about Jane and Gia. Ethan and Benny run outside to see what is going on and Ethan gets in trouble. Outside the Lair Residence, Krista Lair walks out off her house. Her best friend, who is a fairy named Sharidan Williams flies down and offers Krista a flight. Krista insteads offers Sharidan to take a walk with her. Sharidan accecpts and transfoms back into human form. The girls take a walk and talk about their first year. Krista explains to Sharidan that Katniss is the most popular in the school and doesn't want to be surrounded by Katniss fans, who will become Krista fans. Sharidan tells Krista that Katniss and Katniss' best friend, Vinessa enjoys it. In the front of the school, Ethan tells Benny that his parents are hiring a babysitter. On one side Benny and Ethan, and the other side Krista and Sharidan watch Mr.Hicks put up a sign about a missing teen. The four watch the Drama Club talk to Mr.Hicks. In the lunchroom, Ethan and Benny go on line. Their friend, Rory Keaner, says hello. Ethan accidently gets food on Sarah, a junior. Sarah goes to sit down with her best friend, Erica. Krista accidently bumps into a handsome boy named Clayton. They talk for a while and walk away from each other. Katniss and Vinessa invite Krista and Sharidan to sit with them and their group. Ethan and Benny wonder a couple of things about Krista. Benny goes over to Krista to see if she lives next door to him and if she is the one babysitting for the Morgan children. Benny returns to his table, and thinks Krista has a crush on him. After school, Krista and Benny accidently bump into each other and Krista drops a book. Benny picks it up finding video game magazines, Hunger Games:the book, and a fashion magazine. Sharidan snatches the items out of his hand and girls continue their walk. The Drama Club and Sarah are seen across the street. Clayton walks up to Krista and they begin to talk. Clayton invites Krista to a party but, Krista sadly tells him she has to babysit. Later on that night, the Morgan Family wait for Krista and their assistant babysitter, Erica. Erica walks to Ethan's house but is frighten because she hears voices. Sarah appears behind Erica and tries to explain to Erica that things have gone wrong for a while. Before Sarah could tell her anything, Jesse and his friends arrive. Jesse's friend, Gord takes Erica to a party. Krista is on her bed packing her bag. Katniss bursts in pushes Krista on the bed. Katniss invites Krista to the party that Clayton invited her. Katniss explains to Krista that Sharidan and Vinessa will be arriving. Katniss throws the outfit she bought for Krista on the bed. Krista admires the outfit and wants to go to the party. Krista then sadly tells Katniss tha she couldn't go. Katniss rolls her eyes and snatches the outfit from the bed. Katniss walks to the nearby mirror and admires herself. But, Katniss' reflection is weird. It's in a fairy form, just like Sharidan's. Krista asks Katniss if she is was a fairy. Katniss turns around and nodds her head. Katniss tells Krista about the history of fairies. Krista leaves the house, wondering if her mother or father is a fairy and so is she. Sarah and Jesse begin to have a conversation about choosing if Sarah wanted to be with him Category:Movie Category:Krista Category:Benny Category:Sarah Category:Ethan Category:Erica Category:Rory Category:Vampires Category:Spellmasters Category:Seer Category:Fairies